mind_hacksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Hacks Wiki
Welcome to the Mind Hacks Wiki mindhacks.com is the psychology/neuroscience news and views blog. Over the last ten years there have been nearly 5000 posts. This wiki is a guide to the back catalogue Most read These are the all time most read posts, according to our stats which go back to 2010. Can anyone spot a theme? 1. The strange-face-in-the-mirror illusion 2. Ganzfeld hallucinations 3. burglar with the lemon juice disguise 4. Do blind people hallucinate on LSD? 5. Test Your Synaesthesia 6. National Institute of Mental Health abandoning the DSM 7. changing diet might allow you to see infrared 8. Why the stupid think they’re smart 9. Test yourself for synaesthesia 10. The best way to win an argument Our picks Posts that we like Neuroplasticity is a dirty word - You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means Neuroessentialism coining the word 'neurobollocks' in 2006 The labyrinth of Inception - a Jungian reading of the film Inception This complex and tragic event supports my own view - a satire of 'my theory about why the mass-shooting happened' articles Learn first aid for psychosis - comment section has become a place for people to ask questions about how to help their relatives in crisis - heartbreaking in many ways Whatever happened to Hans Eysenck? - once the most cited psychologist in the world, now little mentioned A man called Dad - An eye-opening 2005 paper estimated the number of children who are not the biological offspring of their presumed father. Jazz no longer corrupting young people - a study looks at which music types are linked to delinquency and we look back on how times change A proto-anthropology of the rock n’ roll groupie scene - a profile of troubled anthropologist and ex-groupie Cleo Odzer Life of a Neuro Pope - Pope John Paul II had a keen interest in neuroscience before before and after death What is it like being nerve gassed? - interestingly unpleasant as it turns out Drugs where the sun don’t shine: a cultural history - a history of taking drugs through, well, other routes into the body The postmortem portraits of Phineas Gage - a visual critique of the imaging of Phineas Gage Prescribe it again, Sam - the original 'fashionable' psychiatric drug hit Hollywood in the '50s A brief history of narcoanalysis - truth drugs and serums in criminal investigations The blossoms are beautiful on their own - a brief please for sensible PR in science with a dual agriculture / testicle theme A very psychological chocolate - Black Magic chocolates were designed by psychologists Relax ladies, I’m a scientist - a curious 1938 study where the researcher hid under the bed in a female dormitory to listen in on conversations Fake pot industry generating novel, untested drugs - innovation in the second rate weed market is creating drugs that are new to science A dark and complex past - Legendary anthropologist Gerardo Reichel-Dolmatoff was discovered to have a Nazi past but later joined the French resistance Consciousness after decapitation - How long is a severed head conscious for? Hacking the brain for fun and profit - Getting information from your mind by security flaws in consumer EEG products Is mental health a smoke screen for society’s ills? - A view from Latin America meaning response The meaning response - a note about to power of clinician expectations. See also Placebo is not what you think Other possible themes Feel free to make suggestions Neurobollocks: (greenfield, braingym) The variety of experience ...has left the building, obituaries Brain graffiti Learning Conspiracy theories Free will Category:Browse __NOEDITSECTION__